<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Warm an Ice Spirit by blockedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014738">How to Warm an Ice Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockedwriter/pseuds/blockedwriter'>blockedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, Neglected Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Touch Starved Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Touch-Starved, basically he's a sad boi, but not slash, eventually more of a focus on bunny and jack, more like a parent-child like relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:12:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockedwriter/pseuds/blockedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his nature, right? He was never meant to be warm, right? He was meant to bring cold loneliness with him wherever he went, right?</p><p>The icy fringes that haunted him were a curse. He was sure of it. He freezes everything he touches, and warmth was a foreign thing that he had entirely forgotten.</p><p>(adding tags as I go, probably not being updated often, pls don't hurt me I don't write all that much)</p><p>TW: SELF HARM, BLOOD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost &amp; Nicholas St. North &amp; Sanderson Mansnoozie &amp; Toothiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack would always float, weightless.</p><p>The wind would blow straight through him, almost as piercing as the nonbelievers, tossing him around with ease. At first, once he learned to maneuver himself, he would just drift aimlessly across entire continents, the chills that passed through his body also phasing over the trees and towns. Icy currents would rack through his entire being, and he grew accustomed to it. He grew accustomed to lacking warmth. One can grow accustomed to anything after a couple hundred years.</p><p>Maybe he was never meant to be stable, loved, <em>warm</em>.</p><p>//</p><p>Some nights were worse than others.</p><p>He would spend the day laughing, enjoying his work. Snow would dance around the children, their eyes playful, their legs sprinting. Jack would ensure that snow days would come when needed, and watch over the kids as they enjoyed their break.</p><p>But night would come, and the children would go to bed. Living in a world of unresponsiveness was detrimental enough, but when he had no one to talk to, to talk <em>at</em>, to watch, to take care of, albeit indirectly... it does things to him.</p><p>The sun would set, and the sky would fade to dark, dotted with nothing but stars and a gentle snowfall, signaling the onset of his.. whatever it was. He didn't know, really. All he knew was the pain that shot through his chest as he stared through the icy glass at a fireplace.</p><p>He had tried to sit near a fireplace, once. He had tried to stifle his pain, to bring any relief to his swirling thoughts, to his screaming skin, to his shaking limbs. It never worked, no matter how many times he tried. He brought cold with him everywhere, so much so that he thrived in it - physically, at least. Fire, heaters, the <em>warm</em> that he <em>thought</em> he craved just... hurt. It was as if his body was made of cold, his stomach filled with icicles and his mind a twisted snowstorm. It was as if he was melting, and it <em>hurt</em>, it was painful, it was excruciating, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, to sob, to throw himself in a lake and wait until his heart was frozen still.</p><p>When he left that house, he was shaking. When he forced himself back into the blizzard that <em>he</em> had caused, that was <em>his</em> fault, that <em>shouldn't</em> have happened, that can cause problems, that can hurt people... he was trembling.</p><p>But not from the cold.</p><p>He threw himself straight up, carelessly, recklessly, and ghosted through the clouds, the fog, the hail, the moon nothing but a shadow, the sky nothing but pure darkness, faster, faster, <em>faster</em>, until he slammed into a mass of concrete.</p><p>The still, unforgiving building, however, would grant him the greatest gift he had known thus far.</p><p>Wide, shallow scrapes were engraved into his skin. He gazed at his palms, eventually bringing his fingertips to the side of his face. His pulse raced, blood rushing, knees buckling. Red painted his hands, mingled with snowflakes as it drip, drip, dripped down his arm. His eyes filled with tears, and his heart jumpstarted.</p><p><em>Warm</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blizzard of '68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With staff in hand, eyes brighter than they ever were before, and new coping skill in his arsenal, Jack Frost was back in business.</p><p>Jack, after so long, had a new routine.</p><p>He would spend all day laughing and playing with the children. That would never change. But now, instead of sitting on a lonely windowsill every night, longing, he would hide in an alley or in a forest, sharpen an icicle to a point, and get warmth straight from within him. He didn't need anything else. All he needed was himself to feel warm. To <em>finally</em> feel warm.</p><p>It was so new, so <em>different</em>. The pain would cut through his hazy mind almost as easily as the ice sliced his skin. Such a sharp contrast to the dull, never-ending ache of the unforgiving cold. Finally, <em>finally</em>, an end to his suffering.</p><p>He would lie there, back against a trunk or a wall, and just let the warmth flow through him. He would bask in it, like a cat in the sun, or more a snowflake, really, but this time... <em>this time</em>, he could enjoy it. He didn't have to feel the pain of melting away because he was too close to a fireplace, or an AC unit, or anything. He didn't need anything. This, he could get anywhere. He brought the cold with him. He can use the cold to bring the warmth. Just make a little ice here, sharpen it there, dig it into his skin, carve out shapes, create warmth... It was like fighting fire with fire, except it's cold with cold.</p><p>And oh, it was addicting.</p><p>...Too addicting.</p><p>Soon enough, he would need more. He would need bigger wounds, deeper gashes, more blood leaking, forming scars that would resemble the very icicles used to paint them, which was actually... strange.</p><p>The building never left scars, nor any tree branches he'd nick himself on, or when there was a scrap of metal sticking out of the ground and it had hurt more than he expected it to.</p><p>None of them left marks. Not permanent ones, like these did.</p><p>He brushed it off, chalked it up to immortal magic, mind honing back in on the warmth. He would run out of space on his arms, and move to his legs, sometimes his stomach, his ribcage, his hips. He just needed the warmth. He just wanted to feel warm.</p><p>His hoodie did a good job of hiding all of the scars. He never went lower than the ends of his pant legs. If anyone saw them, if they found out about his desperation, his <em>need</em> for anything to interrupt the constant pain of being cold, he would break.</p><p>So, he kept quiet.</p><p>//</p><p>On a particularly bad night, he had dug a little too deep into his ribcage. He had been slicing through his paperlike skin, but he longed for the refreshing sting that came with the first cut. A blizzard was brewing around him. He kept going deeper, and deeper, harder, and more blood just kept gushing out, but he felt the <em>same</em>, it wasn't like before, he needed it to ground him, to stop him from floating away like another fleck of snow in the wind-</p><p>He must've... pricked something deep inside his chest, because he fell to the side, gasping. He couldn't breathe. Black spots danced in his eyes. His hands lost their grip. The shard of ice stayed lodged inside his torso, shifting with every mustered inhale and shaky exhale. He tried to sit up again, but collapsed as something began blossoming in his chest. The ice had shifted again, going deeper, and... he finally felt it. The snow that had piled up around him during the past few hours slowed. His eyes were glossy, idly watching as the small morsels of cold drifted into a dance, twirling down from the sky. </p><p>It encased his entire body, like a weighted blanket, and he just laid there, shallow breathing, not even thinking. It took over his mind.</p><p>Warm.</p><p>//</p><p>Eventually, the ice had melted. Eventually, the wound mended itself back up. Eventually, Jack was able to breathe normally, to sit, to stand, to walk while leaning on his staff, residual endorphins wearing off with every hour.</p><p>And eventually, he was back to his normal self.</p><p>He strolled through the town he was at before this began, warily eyeing the damage he had done. This was by far the worst he had felt in a long time, he was sure there were some things he needed to fix.</p><p>"Oi! Mate!"</p><p>He turned, seeing...</p><p>"Just wha' do ya think you been doin'?" Bunnymund growled, glaring him in the eyes as he stomped through the piles of white.</p><p>Oh no. Can't let him know. "What?" Jack forced a smirk onto his lips. "Just a little snow."</p><p>"A little? A little, mate?" Bunny rushed forwards, towering over the teenager. "A LITTLE snow wouldn't 'ave just <em>ruined</em> Easter!"</p><p>Easter? How long was he out? "Sorry, Cottontail, just doin' my job," Jack said, easing himself backwards. Had to keep distance. Had to keep his confusion secret. "This place was in need of a little reprieve from the daily struggles of life, don't ya think?"</p><p>Bunny scoffed, twirling a boomerang as they circled each other. "Easter would'a done that jus' fine, mate."</p><p>"Well, I just thought this year could use somethin' a little different."</p><p>No one can know. There is <em>no</em> way he's going to let someone that he just met know about any weaknesses.</p><p>"Different?" Bunny's grip tightened around his weapon. "Mate, if you think you 'ave the authority to decide wha' everyone needs over all the other sprites, to snow in an entire city durin' <em>my</em> 'oliday, you 'ave anotha thing comin'."</p><p>"Woah, woah, relax," Jack coaxed, raising his hands in surrender. "I get it, I get it, I ruined your Easter. Honestly, it wasn't intentional, alright? Just lost track of time."</p><p>Bunny's eyes narrowed, flicked down to his wrists, and back to his eyes. "Lost track o' time doin' wha', gettin' in a scrap?"</p><p>"A scrap- no- I didn't-" His wrists. His sleeves rolled up just enough...</p><p>"What other sprite were you bullyin' out of their job, huh?" Bunny had both boomerangs out now, advancing.</p><p>Fast.</p><p>"Hey, calm down, alright, just wait-" Stupid, stupid, stupid, Jack was so stupid-</p><p>"Wait? Wait for wha'? For you to ruin anotha 'oliday?" Bunny shouted.</p><p>"No, I'm-"</p><p>"Do we gotta start worryin' about you too, on <em>top</em>'a Pitch Black?"</p><p>"No! Just wait a second!"</p><p>"Oh no, mate. I'm done waitin'."</p><p>Narrowly avoiding the boomerang, Jack dashed upwards. Bunny hopped up tree branches, giving chase, but Jack had already flown halfway across town by the time he got high enough. The rabbit's eyes narrowed, begrudgingly securing his weapons back in place.</p><p>Jack glanced over his shoulder, and flew faster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack continued with his habit. It worked most days. That day was an outlier. It would never happen again. He swore, he would <em>never</em> allow himself to get in the way of the children's safety <em>ever</em> again. He just... needed to have more self control.</p><p>So, the next time he was on the ground, screaming, shard moments away from slipping through his ribs and into his heart, his eyes snapped open, and the ice clattered to the ground.</p><p>He took to the skies, and shot through the air.</p><p>//</p><p>He wound up at the North Pole, the only place where his blizzards would do no harm. He blew through the snowy tundra, eyes scanning over the grounds, until he saw something different and grinded to a halt.</p><p>...Lights?</p><p>He landed gently, only stumbling slightly. Curved roofs and golden lights stuck out like a sore thumb among the icy cliffs. He flew up to one of the windows, peeking over the windowsill.</p><p>Yetis.</p><p>This must be the Workshop.</p><p>He grinned to himself. Yetis could probably see him, right? Bound to be more interesting than seeing more children look straight through him, kicking him when he was already down. He snuck around, found a hatch on one of the roofs, but stopped himself from slipping in.</p><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sneak in covered in blood. Great idea.</p><p>He thought for a moment, before freezing the blood over his wounds, and manipulating it out of his hoodie. He eagerly opened the hatch again and slid down the ladder, practically skipping through the halls.</p><p>A peek around the corner, aaaaand...</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>...there's a giant, hairy yeti in his face.</p><p>"Glormpham!! Domph!"</p><p>It looked angry.</p><p>Jack moved to scamper back down the hall, but the yeti grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and Jack froze.</p><p>The yeti paused at this, watching as his body slowly went limp, and gave a questioning grunt.</p><p>Jack had never felt... <em>anything </em>like this.</p><p>His skin finally felt something other than cold and pain. This was what it was like... He had never felt it before.</p><p>Someone was touching him.</p><p>It kind of hurt, sure, but it was nothing compared to his shards. Such a strange texture, so new and different. The relief... it was like the first time he ever did... <em>it</em> all over again, except this time, it was just someone's hand. Nothing harmful.</p><p>A... <em>safe</em> warmth.</p><p>But then he was thrown out the door, back into the snow, into the <em>cold</em>, and it hurt again, it all hurts again, his entire body was screaming again, his mind couldn't quiet, his hands were trembling, no, no, <em>no</em>, he <em>can't</em>, he can't do this anymore, he can't, he <em>won't</em>, he-</p><p>He can't let them see him like this.</p><p>Jack flew, again, until he was a safe enough distance away, and he collapsed, his body curling, ripping open the wounds he had, for once, mended himself...</p><p>...and he sobbed.</p><p>//</p><p>He continued slicing.</p><p>He started overlapping his scars, cross-hatching the red lines. He snuck into the Workshop on his worst days, just to get a taste of physical contact. He kept his sleeves down, even when he was just around the children, who couldn't see him anyway. If, on the off-chance that someone does see him, he doesn't want them thinking anything near what Bunnymund thought.</p><p>Who would he even fight with? No one really talks to him anyways.</p><p>Which was exactly why he kept his guard up, even when he was kidnapped in a sack and thrown into the Workshop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember like how Jack made the rabbit he traced into the frost on Jamie's window into an actual ice rabbit? that's kinda what he did with the blood in his hoodie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he was face to face with other spirits, other beings that could actually see him and touch him and not just go straight through him, his heart was racing. He kept up a flawless mask, though, perfected over the years of hiding his habits and emotional turmoil. They had no idea, and it would stay that way.</p><p>It was difficult, though.</p><p>It was difficult when Tooth pried open his jaw, her hands almost burning his face. It was difficult when North grabbed his shoulders, speaking directly to him, looking <em>straight</em> at him, not through him.</p><p>Even after he officially joined the Guardians, he still tried his best to keep up the front.</p><p>//</p><p>Currently, he was in North's workshop. The Yetis had finally started to like him, giving him occasional pats on the back, Jack's heart soaring every time they did. And North, his hands were always so <em>warm.</em> He could just put a hand on his shoulder. Such a simple gesture. They would be just standing on a balcony or something, and his hand would gravitate to the small of Jack's back and, oh, Jack's entire being would <em>sing</em>. He could get through a day without going back to his habit, which he decided not to think too hard on.</p><p>North was big, boisterous, and passionate. He seemed to make an effort to use touch to enhance his words, which Jack was absolutely enchanted by. North would guide him through his workshop, trying to get to know Jack better. Jack had a way of evading these questions, however, and always managed to get him to talk about something else while he gazed up at him, starry-eyed and glowing.</p><p>Sometimes, they would just sit, watching the Yetis and elves work, admiring the wondrous place that was North's workshop.</p><p>And when he was afraid North would get bored of him, he'd go to the Tooth Palace -- taking the long way, of course. Now that he was a Guardian, now that he had <em>believers</em>, he couldn't get so up close and personal. He still watched from overhead, throwing some snow here and there.</p><p>Believers. The thought in and of itself gave him a small bit of warmth. He cherished it, keeping it close to his wounded, thawing heart.</p><p>He would eventually make his way to the palace, greeted by Baby Tooth. She always managed to spark a comfortable warmth in his cheeks, as did...</p><p>At the sight of Jack, Tooth flitted down, beaming.</p><p>"Jack! How are you?" She intertwined their arms, leading him towards the pond. A huge grin forced its way onto his face before he could even hope to keep it withdrawn.</p><p>"I'm- I'm okay, I was just... dishing out some winter," he joked halfheartedly, too overwhelmed by yet another simple gesture. It lasted so long, and it didn't hurt, like the constancy of the fireplace did.</p><p>She giggled, even though he knew it wasn't funny. "Well, I'm glad that's going well," she said.</p><p>He would spend hours there, enjoying her company, just as he did with North. There was absolutely no moment of silence with her. She filled every second with chatter, talking with her fairies, showing Jack some of her particularly favorite memories, maybe just talking about her past life; all the while, she would keep her arm snugly against his, or their fingers would stay interlocked.</p><p>But Tooth usually got pretty busy during the nights. She had started going back into the field, which he was supportive of... He'd just never be able to stay long. It was the same way with Sandy. He slept the majority of the day, and was very occupied during the night.</p><p>There was always Bunny, but... memories of '68 still rang in his mind. He'd probably just get aggravated at Jack's presence anyways, right?</p><p>But that was okay. He would drift around, blitzing through snowstorms in the meantime. He was finally able to get through a few days without going back to his habit. It was the best his days had ever been, and the other Guardians never had to even know anything about his struggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North had been... worried.</p><p>He had never spent much time with Jack before he was chosen. None of them did. Sandy had seen him every so often, and Bunny had met him years ago, but that was as far as it went.</p><p>He had heard rumors, of course. Rumors of the nuisance, the annoyance, the bitter, cold, hollow boy that brought nothing but freezing temperatures and hopeless famines.</p><p>But that just wasn't true.</p><p>He never held the rumors with any worth, only quietly acknowledged them. And once he got to know Jack, especially after he was officially a Guardian... Jack may as well have been a child himself this entire time.</p><p>He would never miss how he'd nearly burst with joy at just simple, positive recognition. It was a sight to see, really. North would just smile at him, and the boy could barely suppress his happiness. It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever have the chance of seeing.</p><p>So why did he have such a horrible feeling in his belly?</p><p>//</p><p>"North, what's happened?"</p><p>"I came as fast as I could, mate."</p><p>"Where's Jack? Is he okay? I just saw him."</p><p>"Where is that little bugger?"</p><p>"Everyone, settle," North said, looking at each of them. "Nothing has happened, exactly. This does, however... have to do with Jack."</p><p>Everyone leaned in, listening intently.</p><p>"I sent the signal to only you three. I am a bit concerned."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain such a thing. "He always seem so... <em>happy...</em> when I touch him."</p><p>Bunny furrowed his brow. They're on a touching basis?</p><p>Tooth's eyes lit up immediately. "Yes, I've noticed that! He seemed, y'know, like not a very touchy person, but as soon as I laid a hand on him, he was <em>glowing</em>."</p><p>"Yes, yes! That is what I am talking about."</p><p>Her head tilted in confusion, she asked, "What's so wrong with that?"</p><p>"I am... not sure. I just feel it."</p><p>"In ya belly?" Bunny asked flatly. A bitter taste was beginning to fill his mouth. Had Jack really grown that close to the others, but not... him?</p><p>"I do not know what it means. That is why I decided to consult you three."</p><p>"Well, I don't know what could be wrong," Tooth said. "I think it's sweet."</p><p>"Yes, yes... He acts as if he is the child he was when he was chosen. What about you, Sandy?"</p><p>Sandy shrugged, a question mark forming. He had never really had much physical contact with Jack.</p><p>"Bunny?"</p><p>Bunny was leaning against a wall, quiet. "...I wouldn't know anything about it, mate." A resigned sigh. "He 'ardly comes near me."</p><p>"Ah." North walked over, reigning in his surprise at how hurt Bunny sounded. "It has only been month since he has taken oath. You must give him time."</p><p>"I know," the rabbit replied. "I jus'... I 'aven't always been... the nicest to 'im."</p><p>North smiled. "Do not worry so much, Bunny," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He will come 'round."</p><p>Bunny didn't meet his eyes, but North's words gave him a sense of reassurance. Maybe...</p><p>"It's a bit worrying, though," Tooth said thoughtfully. "He acts like-" She gasped, hands clapping over her mouth in heartbreak.</p><p>"What, Toothy?" North walked towards her, Bunny turning.</p><p>"He- Do you think-" Tears gathered in her eyes. "Has he ever been... touched? Before this?"</p><p>The others looked at the floor.</p><p>And a rotten pit of guilt settled in each of their stomachs.</p><p>//</p><p>Jack was drifting around, avoiding planes, dusting snow on rooftops. It was daytime now, so he made sure to stay above the clouds. He was searching for Sandy, really.</p><p>But he had just the <em>perfect</em> opportunity.</p><p>Bunny was sprinting through the snow, chasing after a few eggs. Jack, after realizing they were in a mountain range, far from anyone, flew closer.</p><p>And as soon as Bunny opened a tunnel, he dove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wh- Mate, how'd ya get in here?"</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to find out, Cottontail!"</p><p>Bunny was fighting a smirk as he slid into the Warren.</p><p>"What'cha up to?" Jack asked, following suit.</p><p>"Ah, some googies made it through a tunnel they weren't suppos'ta be near." He gently put the eggs down, looking over at him.</p><p>Bunny's heart was racing. Jack had been visiting the other Guardians regularly for the past month. Jack was avoiding him. He needs to not mess this up.</p><p>Jack's heart was racing, too. The others were so easy to get along with. Bunny... Jack's already made him angry one too many times.</p><p>"I'm about ta go paint some more, if ya wanna tag along." Easy offer. Bunny turned to walk deeper into the Warren, trying to play it off as no big deal.</p><p>As soon as he was out of Bunny's gaze, Jack fiddled with his hoodie, biting his lip.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>//</p><p>Bunny made sure to be careful with the boy, now that he's realized something more may be going on with him. Jack had a lighthearted nature. He always did. But, if Bunny paid closer attention, he could see how neatly it covered his tentativeness. He would saunter through the Warren, but was making a subtle effort as to not touch anything. He would crack harmless jokes, but his eyes would linger on Bunny's reaction for just a moment, as if he were testing the waters. Bunny always made fun back at him. He wanted to match his energy - to make him feel comfortable, to move at his own pace.</p><p>It honestly stung a little, realizing Jack might just... not like him. Bunny was mentally kicking himself; whatever he had done in the past to make it seem as if Jack could never be himself around him, he regretted with all of his heart.</p><p>He spared a glance at the boy, hoping - <em>praying </em>that this could be a new start for them.</p><p>Jack kept a safe distance away, memories of '68 still somehow too fresh in his mind to be entirely at ease. They had a few moments during the fight with Pitch, and Jack was still not sure what to make of them. Bunny... hated him, he thought. But maybe not any more?</p><p>There was a close call, though... He ruined another Easter. He thought Bunny forgave him, but there's a nagging voice in the back of his head...</p><p>He kept up conversation anyways. Can't let him know.</p><p>//</p><p>"Was Sandy really that mad?"</p><p>"Nah, he was fine afterwards," Bunny replied, putting down another egg. Jack's eyes followed his hand, watching his every move out of habit.</p><p>"Sounds hilarious, honestly."</p><p>"Sure was, mate."</p><p>This was... easy. Easier than Jack thought it'd be. He didn't know what he expected when he came in, but he definitely didn't expect Bunny to be this easygoing. It was actually pretty nice, despite how anxious he was over Bunny possibly remembering the scars, or worse - seeing them for a second time. But, something about Bunny's company calmed him down. North always had something exciting going on. Tooth always had interesting memories to show him. Sandy always had amazing dreams to gaze upon. Bunny...</p><p>Bunny kept him company.</p><p>It was restful. He had been going back and forth between Tooth and North, taking the trips to spread snowfall and visit Sandy when he could. He had so much going on to distract him from his habit, but nothing to help him <em>relax</em>, really.</p><p>Until now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Safe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A part of him knew that it would probably be a bad idea to hang out too closely with Bunny. He had seen the scars before. He would see them again. He would pick up on what North, Tooth and Sandy hadn't, one way or another. It's too dangerous to stick around. He'd tell the others.</p><p>But Bunny, with his calm tone of voice and friendly eggs, where everything is bright and hopeful and safe...</p><p>//</p><p>Jack couldn't help himself. He came back.</p><p>He was at Tooth's, and everything was fine, nothing went <em>wrong</em>, exactly... She was just a little more touchy, and a little more heartfelt with her words. She made an effort to look him in the eye, and to listen to what he said. It wasn't bad, but it was off-putting. Something was up.</p><p>Something inside him - that plateau of stability that he had started building - tipped just a little. It was like a hit to his chest. He felt a pit of despair settling inside his ribcage, and an itch for pain spread across his skin.</p><p>The worst part was that he couldn't place why. His thoughts tangled within themselves, drowning out anything she said.</p><p>Did she know? Did the others know? How did they find out? There's no way they could have. Why is she acting different?</p><p>Keeping his manner as normal as he possibly could, he found some excuse to leave early.</p><p>And he found himself going to the Warren.</p><p>Jack was in a fragile state of mind. He moved on autopilot, going in the way he exited the last time. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea - what if Bunny would be mad at him for intruding? - but he had just sort of drifted here and it was the only thing he felt like he could do aside from -</p><p>"Oi," Bunny called, hopping towards him. "Ya found tha entrance from Norway, did ya?"</p><p>Jack forced on a nonchalant smile, muscle memory kicking in. "Haha, yeah," he said, swallowing his distress. There was a beat of silence, and Jack started panicking. Why did he even come here? He didn't know what to say to keep things normal. He can't let Bunny know anything's going on, he can't face the pity or- or disgust. He tried to come up with something lighthearted, but his mind was blanking, and he was spiraling - again.</p><p>Bunny didn't seem like he picked that up, though. "Come on in, mate."</p><p>Jack's muscles, which he hadn't realized were so tense, relaxed a bit. Bunny wasn't going to rip his head off for just walking in. He followed him into the Warren again, taking in the serenity of it all.</p><p>As he went about his duties, Bunny kept a light, easy conversation with Jack, just like before. If he had noticed anything was off, he didn't say anything about it.</p><p>After maybe half an hour, Jack had completely calmed down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. High Noon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then the bloody showpony starts yakkin' away, talkin' about how <em>his</em> 'oliday is <em>so</em> important," Bunny groaned out, rolling his eyes. Jack fought a grin, walked alongside him, watching the current of the paint river.</p><p>"The Groundhog sounds like a real piece of work."</p><p>"You're tellin' me!"</p><p>An egg trotted up to them, bouncing on its toes. Bunny continued raving as Jack gently picked it up, cradling it, making an effort to keep his steps even. It was comforting, having something to hold - like how he and Tooth held each other's arms, or how North would always reach out to him.</p><p>Can't think about that right now, though. He might want to go and see one of them, and he still hadn't left the Warren since the fiasco with Tooth.</p><p>Was it even a fiasco? He was probably just overreacting.</p><p>Unless he wasn't.</p><p>"Seriously, he tried to <em>eat</em> one of my eggs!"</p><p>Jack honed back in to Bunny's words. "Do groundhogs even eat eggs?"</p><p>Bunny scoffed. "Apparen'ly!"</p><p>"Isn't that like, y'know, murder or something?"</p><p>"If it isn't, it should be!"</p><p>Jack's heart rate steadied out as Bunny resumed his rant. They sat near a small group of unpainted eggs. Bunny picked up a brush and took the googie from Jack's arms, and he felt himself already missing the contact, his skin tingling.</p><p>It's... been a few days since he's really been touched, and he's already starting to feel the effects again. That dull, cold ache was seeping back through, and he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable touching Bunny, let alone whether Bunny would be.</p><p>He twisted the edge of his hoodie, really trying to focus on what the rabbit was saying instead of the pain, but this time, he just couldn't. His eyes squeezed shut, the tension taking over his mind-</p><p>Bunny's paw gently pressed against his shoulder blade.</p><p>Jack startled, swallowing nervously. He didn't- He didn't realize, did he-</p><p>"Come on, Frostbite," he said, standing. Following suit, Jack let his thoughts drift away, allowing Bunny to lead him to... well, wherever. He was entirely on autopilot again.</p><p>They stopped outside a small, hollow tree. A pile of grass and root covered the ground floor. Jack continued fiddling with his sleeves, glancing over the scene.</p><p>"Well?" Bunny asked. The boy was still for a moment, just blinking.</p><p>"Nice... garden?"</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"Compost bin?"</p><p>"One more."</p><p>"...Bed?"</p><p>"There ya go!"</p><p>Jack chuckled.</p><p>...</p><p>"Go on, then!" Bunny exclaimed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Try it out!"</p><p>"You want me to sleep in your bed...?"</p><p>"Not <em>my</em> bed, ya dingus."</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>Jack looked back at it, his heart twisting - untwisting?</p><p>"It's for you," Bunny said, "in case that ain't clear enough by now."</p><p>...</p><p>"...Why?" he whispered, pressing his nail into his thumb.</p><p>Bunny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, ya been sleepin' on the dirt for a while now, and I'm not sure how much longa ya gonna need to stay, so..."</p><p>Jack just kept looking at it, almost in disbelief.</p><p>"Do ya... not want it? Or..."</p><p>Jack lunged, wrapping his arms around him. Bunny froze.</p><p>And slowly returned the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, he was with you?"</p><p>"Yeah. He just left, and I... I'm tellin' ya, somethin's goin' on with 'im. You were right, North. I can- I can feel it."</p><p>"Yes! In your belly?"</p><p>"No- Well- I- I can feel tha... weight tha' he carries around. Or, the... emptiness, rather."</p><p>"Oh... Has he always been like that?"</p><p>"I have indeed noticed... He always seem like he is... <em>too </em>cheerful, sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah. Sometimes I can feel that it's not genuine."</p><p>"Well, everyone has their down days, right?"</p><p>"Sure, Tooth, but sometimes, he's just so... hopeless."</p><p>//</p><p>Something was definitely up.</p><p>Something was absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt, up.</p><p>And Jack didn't like it.</p><p>It wasn't so bad when he left the Warren, really. He was still savoring the feeling from the hug he had given Bunny, so he decided to leave before he could mess something up.</p><p>He was hoping he had stayed there long enough for things with Tooth to go back to normal, to stop that... whatever she was doing, so he went back.</p><p>But... it just got worse. She acted like Jack was a baby deer or something. She kept <em>touching</em> him more, too.</p><p>Even Sandy, although Jack doesn't see him that much, was almost as bad. He would conjure such amazing things with the dreamsand when he saw Jack, and he kept reaching out to touch him.</p><p>And North, he was the most extreme. He was even more boisterous, even more touchy. He kept just looking at Jack with these <em>eyes</em>, and Jack couldn't place what it was, and then North went in for a hug and Jack could feel the warmth radiating off of him before he even got close and-</p><p>And he darted away the second he could.</p><p>These things were great at first glance, but it put him on such an edge, he could hardly handle it. They can't know anything. They can't know about his habit, or his scars, or his weird borderline <em>obsession</em> with being touched. They can't know how weak he is - how desperate he is for any sort of kindness after years of isolation. They can't know how much of a- a freak he is.</p><p>He sat atop a tree, reeling. They can't find out. They can't. He won't let them. Why are they acting different? Everything was fine. He was completely okay with taking the bits of affection where he could get them, dealing with any problems from a distance. He didn't need things to change. He just needed to manage with what he has. He can't handle them trying to get closer, it's too overwhelming.</p><p><em>But you got closer to</em> <em>Bunny, </em>his head whispered.</p><p>No. Can't think about that.</p><p>He immediately grabbed another icicle, doing his best to calm himself down with each slice. Sharp pangs rang throughout his arm, blood rushing, heart pounding-</p><p>It was confusing. He was so cold, and they could make him warm. It's everything he's ever wanted.</p><p>Hoodie soaked, hands shaking, mouth dry-</p><p>They could make him so much warmer than his icicles ever could, or ever will again.</p><p>Pressing harder, going deeper, to the bone-</p><p>But they must have found out. There's no other explanation. They all have to know.</p><p>...</p><p>Except Bunny.</p><p>Maybe... Maybe Bunny will still...</p><p>//</p><p>When Jack stumbled back into the Warren, Bunny could tell immediately how off he was. He was sloppy at covering up his trembling fingers, his frail voice, and his unsteady steps. What had happened in the few weeks that he was gone?</p><p>"H-Hey," he choked out. He was leaning a little too much on his staff for Bunny's liking. He couldn't even see the boy's eyes from under that hood.</p><p>"...Hey."</p><p>A tense silence stretched between them. Jack reeked of hopelessness, his gaze glued to the floor. Bunny's heart twisted. Something's wrong.</p><p>"I, uh..." Jack reached to rub the back of his head, but stopped midway with a wince. What...? "I was just wondering if I could hang. Again."</p><p>Bunny crossed his arms. "...I usually let these things slide," he said, "but... are you alright?"</p><p>"Wh-What slide? Let what slide?"</p><p>"Do you think I don't notice anything?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>That's not good.</p><p>Jack tried his best to focus his vision, hoping his tears would clear up enough so he could actually hold this conversation with at least some sort of front.</p><p>"Notice what, Ka- Kangaroo?"</p><p>Not Bunny. No. Everyone knows. Everyone must know. There's no other explanation. But Bunny can't. He just... He can't.</p><p>"Frostbite..." Bunny slowly reached out towards him. "Why don't ya just come sit down and... and tell me what's wrong, yeah?"</p><p>Black sunspots danced in Jack's eyes as he wobbled, not daring to take a step.</p><p>"I-I'm fi... I'm fine," he mustered.</p><p>"I'm not buyin' it. Come on, mate."</p><p>As soon as Bunny laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, he moved to fly out the exit. Bunny just barely caught him by the arm-</p><p>"Augh!"</p><p>-and Jack yelped in pain.</p><p>"Are you hurt!?" Bunny shouted, trying to pull up his sleeve.</p><p>"No, NO, stop-"</p><p>"Kid, just calm down, I can help you-"</p><p>"No! You can't! Just-"</p><p>"Frostbite, it's okay-"</p><p>"Don't-"</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>Bunny caught a glimpse just before Jack managed to pull himself away and throw himself at the exit.</p><p>But a glimpse was all he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course.</p><p>That's all that he could think during the hours he had spent searching for Jack. The others were helping, even though Bunny barely had the patience to explain what had happened.</p><p>It could wait. Jack couldn't.</p><p>Jack wouldn't.</p><p>He ran through the harsh weather, frantically searching anywhere with a snowstorm. He couldn't help thinking about '68, the whizzing snowflakes being all too familiar, and-</p><p>And of <em>course</em>.</p><p>He had to find Jack. He had to apologize. He had to help him. '68 was decades ago. How long has this been happening?</p><p>That must be why he always kept his arms so close to his body, why he sometimes winced when he moved, why he never took off that hoodie...</p><p>Bunny found tears pricking his eyes when his search came fruitless yet again. Where is the damn boy? Why won't he accept help?</p><p>He was shivering from the cold, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He desperately racked his brain, trying to think of of something, <em>anything</em> that could help him find this boy, <em>his</em> boy...</p><p>Jack wasn't stupid. Where would he go where his blizzard would be difficult to find...</p><p>...Of course.</p><p>//</p><p>Bunny forced his way through the violent, whizzing blizzard that reigned over the South Pole. Jack has to be here. He <em>has </em>to. Bunny needs to find him before...</p><p>It was almost impossible to see through all of the snow. The sky was becoming almost solid white, and Bunny was getting so tired, so exhausted. He could hardly move his legs.</p><p>But he has to keep going. The thought of Jack somewhere, alone, bleeding out...</p><p>After a long, long time - hours? maybe? - he sees a dark blue speck.</p><p>Invigorated, he dashed closer, and...</p><p>And saw...</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>He pushed through the wind and dug Jack out, ignoring the red that began painting his fur. </p><p><em>No. No, no, no. This can't be happening</em>.</p><p>"B... Bunny?" Jack grunted out, his voice shaky, skin dim - skin paler than usual.</p><p>"Jack!" Relief washed over him, soon replaced with dread. "Jack, ya have ta stop tha snow," Bunny said. "Please, I can't get ya through my tunnels with all of it, <em>please</em>, Jack..."</p><p>"I... I wasn't... in a fight..." he grunted out, curling in on himself, and Bunny's heart was breaking, it was shattering into a million pieces, how could he, how <em>could</em> he-</p><p>"I know, I know, Frostbite, listen ta me." Jack whimpered, small, helpless, trembling. Bunny pulled him closer. "I know you weren't in a fight. I know. Please, stop tha snow so I can help ya, kid." Bunny needs to get him bandages and a blanket and- and-</p><p>"I-I..." He was sobbing now, frail and weak, helpless, hurt, dying-</p><p>Bunny shoved his panic away and took a deep, even breath. Jack needs him.</p><p>"What is it, Frostbite?" he asked gently, carding his paw through his hair.</p><p>"I... hurt..." The knot in Bunny's chest tightened, but he softened his face.</p><p>"You'll be okay. Okay?" Bunny whispered, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Ya won't hurt any more. But you have ta make it stop snowing, Frostbite."</p><p>"No," Jack whined, "No, I'm always... always alone..." Oh God, what has he done? How could they have let this go on for so long? "It... hurts..."</p><p>"You won't hurt any more, Jack."</p><p>"But... 'S the only way... to stop the... the cold..." A shiver shook Jack's small, withered frame. </p><p>Cold? How could a winter sprite be cold? "What?"</p><p>"Skin... hurts," he choked tensely, letting out another sob. His tangled grip on his hoodie tightened. "It hurts, it's too cold... There's... nothing..."</p><p>Hot tears welled in Bunny's eyes.</p><p>"I'm here, aren't I?"</p><p>Jack paused, his breath catching in his throat.</p><p>"I'm here, and I'm not going straight through you."</p><p>With a hoarse, fragile voice, Jack whispered, "Yeah..."</p><p>"Yeah. I care." Bunny gently squeezed him.</p><p>"...Yeah..." The snowfall lessened.</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm... I'm not leaving." His paw rubbed along Jack's shoulder blades.</p><p>"...But-"</p><p>"No one is leaving." Bunny felt Jack's heart grow steady. "I promise."</p><p>Bunny clutched him to his chest, holding him tight. Jack reached his arms loosely around him. It was surprising he could move them in the first place with all of the...</p><p>"I... I just wanted to... stop the cold..."</p><p>He had such a tiny, broken voice, and Bunny wanted to snuff out every bit of pain he had ever had.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry, Frostbite."</p><p>Jack's face settled into the crook of Bunny's neck, his eyelids drooping as Bunny gently rocked him.</p><p>
  <em>Warm.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>